


One Night Off

by ao3act



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3act/pseuds/ao3act
Summary: Aleksandra Zaryanova walked into the club and found a spot to lean while she got her bearings. Tomorrow's mission wasn't until the afternoon which meant tonight was hers. She intended to take full advantage of this time and hopefully relieve some of her frustration.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	One Night Off

Aleksandra Zaryanova walked into the club and found a spot to lean while she got her bearings. She let her eyes adjust to the change of light, then scanned the room and quickly noted all exits. Zarya relaxed and let her gaze wander slowly over the women around the establishment.

The last three months hadn't been particularly dangerous or difficult, but they had been frustrating. The not-quite-legal-yet Overwatch 2.0 had sent her on a goodwill mission to train a new elite special forces unit in Moldova. The troops had been eager to learn but the commanding officer was a complete misogynist. With the precarious situation Overwatch was in, she had to bite her tongue and plaster on a smile.

With the training over, Zarya was heading back to Gibraltar by way of Budapest. Tomorrow's mission wasn't until the afternoon which meant tonight was hers. She intended to take full advantage of this time and hopefully relieve some of her frustration.

Her eye landed on a woman who had just entered the club. Zarya couldn't see her face, but her strut across the dancefloor oozed confidence in a way that Zarya's body very much responded to. She reached up to make sure her pink hair was artfully tousled then walked over to the bar.

The beautiful woman had just sat down when Zarya took the barstool next to hers. Zarya cleared her throat then asked, "May I buy you a drink?" The stranger turned to face her with a cocky smile that fell as soon as Sombra's eyes met Zarya's.

" _Gavno,_ Wait!" Zarya spat out. She grabbed Sombra's forearm. "Please don't run. If you run, I have to chase you. The club is big, perhaps we just didn't see each other?"

They both startled as a fist smacked down on the bar very close to them. The bartender pointed at Zarya's hand on Sombra and asked, "She bothering you?"

Sombra put on a sweet smile and said "No, we were just surprised to see each other after such a long time. You're kind to check in though."

The bartender nodded once Zarya relaxed her grip and went back to the drinks she was mixing.

Sombra turned back to Zarya with a wink and asked, "Eager for a night out, chica? What happened to Mother Russia's postergirl perfect soldier?"

Zarya sighed. "I've been on the most soul-numbing mission... I have one night off. I'd rather spend it trying to chat with a beautiful woman than chasing you through the alleys."

Sombra quirked her head. "Agreed.... but I have conditions."

Zarya raised her eyebrows.

"You spend your evening chatting with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked if you could buy me a drink, and you said you want to chat with a beautiful woman." Sombra waved her hand downwards and Zarya ran her eyes over the way the dress hugged her curves. "Chat with me, then the evening is yours again."

"I can't. What if we're seen together?"

Sombra reached into a pocket and deftly fastened a thin metallic band around Zarya's wrist. "There. All of my stealth protocols extend to you as long as you wear that within ten feet of me. We won't show up in any photo or video. If I go invisible, you do too."

The offer made Zarya uneasy, but the idea of stealing the bracelet when they parted ways became as enticing as picking someone up from the bar. Bringing Sombra's cloaking tech back to Winston could be a huge breakthrough against Talon. 

Zarya looked up to the ceiling, wondering what she had gotten herself into. "Deal."

Sombra's grin grew wider, " _Maravillosa_. I'll get us drinks, you go grab the table in the corner."

Zarya walked off, shaking her head. _What a mess this night turned into._

She took the table and positioned herself so that she could see anyone approaching. The table was a bit concealed from the dancefloor, but she still wanted to keep an eye out.

Sombra approached, holding two shot glasses and a bottle of mezcal. 

Zarya eyed the bottle, "This is a lot more than one drink."

Sombra shrugged. "I know you don't trust me, and the bottle is still sealed on top."

"You think I wasn't going to test whatever you brought over?"

Sombra twisted open the cap. "I won't be offended."

Zarya pulled out a testing stick and dipped the end into the liquid. A few beeps confirmed the contents as alcohol, no poison or additives, and Zarya placed the stick back in its case.

Zarya nodded in agreement as Sombra poured them each a shot. She was lifting it to her mouth when Sombra grabbed her wrist and said "Let's play a game."

Zarya raised her eyebrows again. "A game?"

"It's my favorite. It's called truth or drink."

Zarya sighed, "And if I say no?"

"Why would you say no? If you don't want to answer something, you drink. Gives you an out."

"....Very well."

"We go in turns. You can only ask follow up questions if you pay for them by drinking."

Zarya nodded. 

Sombra raised her glass and said "We toast then I'll start. To an evening off the clock."

Zarya nodded, clinked glasses, then took her drink. 

Sombra looked at Zarya appraisingly and said, "We'll start off easy. What was your favorite holiday as a child?"

Zarya blinked a few times. She was expecting probing questions about Overwatch secrets, but the night was young. "Mmmm. Harvest festival."

"Full sentences, Zaryanova." 

Zarya hesitated then said, "I won the hay bale tossing competition every year from the age of nine on. It was when I first noticed how much stronger I was than the other kids, and I loved it. The competition and testing myself."

"How delightfully rustic... You must've had the farm girls lining up for a go."

"Pfft not quite. It was a small town, I had to get out of there to really have a chance with anyone."

Sombra leaned back on her chair, "It's your turn, Zarya."

Zarya shrugged, "How about your holiday?"

"Everyone expects to hear Dia de Muertos. I loved Mexican Independence Day. It's not Cinco de Mayo!"

Zarya put her hands up defensively, "I know, I know!"

"I love the fireworks, the music, the food. I try to go back every year when I can." A moment passed as Sombra smiled.

"My turn again. What do you miss most about home?"

Zarya's jaw clenched. She wasn't going to open up about people she still cried over to an enemy and she took her drink.

Sombra nodded, "Fair enough."

Zarya paused to consider what she might like to know. "How did you get started with all this?"

"All this?"

"Your profession."

Sombra laughed. "You won't believe it. Email pranking."

Zarya tilted her head, "People still do that?"

"They do when you're bored kids and you can figure out a backdoor into official state communications. We convinced the mayor that the president was going to make a surprise visit and she would love a parade of all the goats in the area."

Zarya couldn't help her laugh. "That must've been something to see."

"It was great fun. I kept at it and word eventually got around. People started paying me to fake messages and documents for them, hack into accounts. It was a lot of money as a teenager when my friends were all working fast food joints. Did you ever pull pranks as a kid?"

Zarya shook her head no. "Not really. We mostly just ran around the forest and left the adults alone." She narrowed her eyes at Sombra. "Why are you asking me questions like this?"

"What other kind of questions would I ask?"

"Overwatch. Blackmail. Things you can use."

"I came here tonight for the same reason you did. I wasn't expecting to run into you, but I'm going to enjoy my time with tall, pink, and handsome. What happened that you proposed a truce tonight?"

"I was training a special forces unit for three months. The commander was such an asshole. Has some real backwards ideas on women in combat, especially in leadership." Zarya clenched her fist as she thought about the comments she had to ignore. "Overwatch is on thin ice right now and we need the PR. I couldn't tell him off and I hated every day."

Sombra raised her glass, "Fuck him." Zarya matched her toast and threw back the shot.

The alcohol was starting to make her feel pleasantly warm and Zarya was feeling much better about the whole situation. "Why didn't you run?"

Sombra looked into Zarya's eyes with an intense look. "You want the truth?"

Zarya shrugged, her curiosity piqued. "I asked."

Sombra's smirk returned. "You've been the star of many nights with my vibrator."

Zarya's eyes opened wide as she started coughing. The shock gave way quickly to a flood of heat below her belt. She sputtered "Excuse me?"

"I can send you the video files if you'd like."

"You tape yourself masturbating?!"

"You need to take a drink if you want an answer."

Zarya looked at her glass, knowing that this night was going off the rails if she did so. She saw the look Sombra was giving her and gulped down the mezcal.

"I don't tape myself every time, just when I get in the mood to."

"Why?" 

Sombra leaned closer to her, putting a hand on Zarya's thigh. "They're fun to send or share with a companion. Do you want to see me fucking myself, imagining you and moaning your name?" 

" _Bozhe moi!_ "

"So. Have you ever thought about sleeping with me?"

"I.... hadn't."

Sombra refilled and drained her shot glass. "Are you thinking about it now?"

"Yes." 

"Would you like to do more than think about it?"

Zarya took a deep breath in as she imagined running her hands all over the smaller woman. "Yes."

"I'm _so_ glad to hear that." Sombra pressed a button on her bracelet and a slight sheen appeared over the two of them. "Nobody can see us."

Sombra's hand landed back on Zarya's leg and moved dangerously high. "Oh?" With Sombra's noise of surprise, Zarya knew she had felt the strap-on tucked into the waistband of her pants. "You came prepared."

Zarya smirked back at Sombra. "You never know where a night will end up."

Sombra slowly undid Zarya's belt. "So very true."

Zarya's breath caught as Sombra pushed the table slightly and knelt down between her legs. Sombra grabbed the dildo and brought the tip just in front of her lips. "Is this ok?"

Zarya nodded yes, still unable to breathe, and reached to turn on the biofeedback setting. Sombra took the tip into her mouth and Zarya finally inhaled, swearing softly.

Sombra closed her eyes and began bobbing up and down. She made eye contact with Zarya while dragging her tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip and Zarya's hips twitched uncontrollably as the dildo replicated the sensation on her clit.

Zarya gently touched Sombra's jaw to get her attention. "I _need_ to fuck you. Now."

Sombra looked up at her and sucked on the tip one last time. "Please do."

Zarya grabbed Sombra by the waist and hoisted her up easily into her lap. They kissed furiously as Sombra wrapped her arms around Zarya's shoulders. 

For the first time all night Sombra looked a bit sheepish, "Can I do one thing first?"

"Anything you need," Zarya replied.

Sombra's confidence returned as she lifted up the bottom of Zarya's shirt. "Hold me up so I can lean back." 

Zarya put her hands behind Sombra as she leaned back and started grinding on Zarya's abs. Zarya swore under her breath as she felt how wet Sombra was. "Can I touch you?" Zarya asked.

Sombra gasped out a yes. Zarya shifted to move Sombra's dress and began playing with her clit. "Is this what you imagined when you got yourself off thinking about me?"

Sombra moaned before replying "Among other things... yes." 

Zarya leaned forward to kiss Sombra while maintaining the motion of her hand. She could feel Sombra's hips start to jerk uncontrollably and Sombra's head fell back. "Fuck," Sombra moaned as she slowed her motions then stiffened. 

Zarya felt frozen in place, watching Sombra's breathing return to normal. Sombra coming on her lap was like nothing she had ever seen, and she needed it again. 

After a minute Sombra smiled devilishly at Zarya and lowered herself onto the dildo.

"Mmmmmmmm, Zarya," Sombra gasped. She wiggled her hips slightly back and forth to make sure it was in all the way. 

Zarya wrapped her hands around Sombra's waist and began thrusting up into her slowly. Sombra moved along with her for several glorious minutes then bit Zarya's jaw.

"C'mon, you can go harder. I see you throw that cannon around."

Zarya grunted and stood up, taking Sombra with her. Sombra wrapped her legs around Zarya's waist and gasped as Zarya began slamming into her.

"That's... it, fuck, your cock," Sombra trailed off as she started panting with each thrust. 

Zarya kept up the pace she set and husked in Sombra's ear, "What do you need?"

"Can you... ngh.. get a hand free, pinch my nipples?" Sombra clawed at Zarya's back, leaving trails of raised skin.

Zarya turned to pin Sombra's back to the club wall with her next thrust. Sombra exhaled happily at the impact. Zarya got one hand out from holding Sombra up and pulled down a strap of Sombra's dress to reach under her bra. 

"Yes, harder!"

Zarya didn't know if she meant on her nipple or with the strap-on and went with both. Sombra pulled one hand back from Zarya's back to start frantically rubbing her own clit. Zarya couldn't hold back her smile as Sombra's hips started moving in a totally different rhythm. Sombra suddenly whispered, "Stop stay there" and Zarya froze as Sombra moaned through her orgasm into Zarya's ear. The transferred sensation of Sombra pulsing around her cock sent Zarya over the edge herself right after.

The two of them caught their breath as Zarya gently guided Sombra's legs back down to ground. After disentangling Zarya met Sombra's eyes hopefully. "My hotel is a block away."

Sombra adjusted her dress and helped Zarya fasten her pants back up. "Take me. I'm not done with you."

***

Zarya blinked at the sun pouring in through the hotel curtains and stretched. She reached over to the side where Sombra had fallen asleep after several more vigorous hours but grabbed only sheets. _Ah fine. Shouldn't have expected anything else. At least I got the cloaking... dammit._ Her wrist was as empty as the left side of the bed.

There was something on the nightstand that Zarya didn't recognize. She opened up a piece of hotel stationery folded around a small vid-chip and read the note.

_Thanks again for a great night. Here are the videos I told you about. I know you'll be a good soldier again in the morning, this chip can go in a cheap burner phone that doesn't connect to Overwatch. Hope you enjoy them as much as I did. -S_

Zarya felt a low tingling but stashed the vid-chip securely in her wallet for viewing at home. _At well we had fun. Time to get ready._ Zarya wasn't sure what today's mission was, only knew to be downtown on a motorbike by 13:30 and ready to receive instructions. She rolled over to begin getting ready for the day, enjoying the soreness of a night well spent.

The mission brief called for her to blend in, so Zarya pulled a wool hat down over her hair and tucked a pistol into a shoulder holster. She opened the Overwatch private channel and indicated she was ready to get the rest of the instructions. She looked at her phone to memorize the rest of the mission brief before it disappeared.

_Extraction. Take bike to 487 Fecske u. Target will leave side door of cafe at 13:00. Will give code phrase "Ready to head to the farmer's market," confirm with "Should be a beautiful afternoon." Drive normal road speeds to launchpad B, try to avoid drawing attention._

Zarya pulled her favorite leather driving gloves on and started the bike. She found her way to the meetup site and claimed a parking spot next to the side door. She started fussing with her phone to pass a few minutes until the target arrived.

Zarya heard the cafe door open and looked up. "You!"

Sombra walked up to her with a shit-eating grin. "Me. Ready to head to the farmer's market?"

"I can't believe this."

"Ready to head to the farmer's market, _amor_?"

"Should be a beautiful afternoon. Get on."

Sombra hopped onto the bike behind Zarya, put on the offered helmet and grabbed low on her hips. "Haven't gotten a ride from you in, what, twelve hours?"

Zarya kicked off from the curb and started navigating them towards the industrial zone where the Overwatch ship was hidden. 

A few miles away, Zarya pulled into the alley of what seemed to be a light transport repair shop. She looked into the retina scanner then drove through the garage door that opened. The two ditched the bike and ran to the repair shop yard to board the ship. Takeoff was routine and after verifying they weren't being tailed Zarya put on autopilot. 

"Athena, stop all internal security recording until I do a manual startup."

"Recording stopped, goodbye."

Zarya whipped around in the pilot's seat to look at Sombra. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"Last night, did you know that I was here for the mission to bring you to Overwatch?"

"Oh absolutely. I mean, I was hoping for this plane ride with you when I requested you from Fareeha. Running into you at the bar was a bonus. One I thoroughly enjoyed."

"You couldn't have told me?"

"No! It was our last chance for forbidden enemies sex."

Zarya couldn't muster a retort and clenched her jaw.

"The good times don't have to end but we'll never be on opposite teams again. Had to do it while we could."

Zarya laughed slightly, not knowing what else to say.

Sombra looked around the small craft. "How long is this flight?"

"We've got maybe an hour."

"Plenty of time to watch one of those videos I left you and get distracted." Sombra ran her hand down Zarya's arm, luxuriating in the broad muscles.

Zarya shook her head. "No."

Sombra pulled her hand away and started to back off. Zarya grabbed to pull her close, "Leave the videos for base. Let's make one."


End file.
